


One Hot Morning

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri wakes up with a plan and goes about doing what he wants to do.





	One Hot Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 116 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> So my depression made me ask my sister to go shopping with me. Seriously we don't like each other, and now I voluntarily offered to go shopping with her. Something I prefer to do on my own... 
> 
> To compensate the horrible time I'm going to have, I decided to give Yuuri and Victor some good times.
> 
> As always [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is open to anybody wanting to ask anything about my writing. Or to just drop me a message. :}

Yuuri slowly opens his eyes and nuzzles against the warm skin of the shoulder he's lying on. He turns a little to make himself able to nip at the base of the throat and giggles when he can hear a load gasp. His tong flicks over the spot he nipped at. Another but softer gasp. He continues to nip and lick and suck various spots till the alabaster skin is riddled with small blue and purplish spots. 

He then cuddles closer to the warmth next to him. Letting his fingers wander over tout chest and abdomen muscles, down to the more personal area. There his fingers find the other's cock well up and ready. He wraps his fingers around the other and makes a languid motion over it's complete length, the shudder he receives in his grip makes him pinch the top a little every time he reaches it. He can hear his name bubble up from the chest he has his ear on. He can hear every plead and moan before they clear the lips he causes by stroking in that manner. 

He can feel the body next to him shift a little to accommodate the feelings he is causing, and he speeds up his motions faster with every stroke. The breath hitching under his ear, makes him want to cause a stir and he suddenly turns his head a bit and bites right under the ear. Then gives that spot a deep suck, forcing a spot to appear. The warm body suddenly goes rigid. There is a strangled cry, followed by a shudder throughout his lovers entire being. The cock he's holding gushes warm semen all over Yuuri's hand in short and longer bursts.

He puts his hand, coated in semen down on his lover's hip and leans up to catch there beautiful heart shape lips in a deep kiss. Pressuring just right for the other to respond with a small gasp exactly as he wants. Catching the gasp with his tongue gaining entry in his lovers mouth. They kiss like that for a short while till Yuuri break free.

Yuuri slips down the body, kissing every piece of skin he can get to. the dips and rises of muscles under skin and especially the nipples get his devote attention. Mumbling about having to clean his own mess, he lets his lover know where he is going. The babbling that follows this comment just makes him giddy and he giggles between kisses and licks. He knows the other expects him to lap up every bit of cum, but he has other plans. Plans that will be a surprise for his surprise loving lover.

Once he is placed between the others legs he sits up a bit and just looks at the wrecked mess he made of his partner. His childhood dream come real. He gets a smirk on his face that makes the other hold their breath. Once he is certain the other knows not to look anywhere else, he slowly moves his hands over his own body in a play to one of his own routines. Till he gets his hand near his groin that is. There is nothing slow about his hands running his own cock and balls, he can feel the heat pool in his lower body in seconds. He lets out his own set of keens and pleads, whispering his lovers name. He's been so close all this time he only needs one thing. And his partner delivers by gasping his name as only he is allowed to do. Yuuri's semen mixes with his partners over the their abdomen. 

The other man feels his breath hitch again when Yuuri leans down and takes one long lick through their combined semen. Absolutely expecting him to swallow it down. Instead Yuuri sits down comfortably and pulls their legs over his shoulders. This makes him on full display right in front of Yuuri's face. Yuuri places his hands under the fine ass he loves and adores. 

He looks down the body with a pleased look when he sees the utter surprise coloring the other's cheeks. he lifts the hips up to his lips and, with his tongue still coated by their combined cum, licks over the rim still soft by last nights actions. The keening sounds his partner make are all he need to start his barrage on the muscle. 

He licks, bits, sucks, and pushes his tongue, lips, and teeth, over the sweet muscle till it's so pliable he can stick his whole tongue past it. The sounds his partner is making better than any piece of music he ever appreciated in his life. When he feels there is little more he can do with his tongue he lets the legs slip down his shoulders, making them fall spread open on the mattress. This reveals just how much his partner was into it as he is back to full firmness. 

Leaning down he takes no small steps and takes his partner nearly all the way in. The saltiness from the pre-cum that was already leaking making him hum in pleasure. The pitched pleads and shaky hands in his hear just add to his joy. Knowing exactly what kind of pressure works best for his lover he set a strong pace. He can feel his lover trying to get him to slow down a bit but he has a plan and he is not waiting. The sounds his lover make when he is almost there are enough to make Yuuri hard again, just as he hoped.

He catches every bit of release he can milk from his lovers cock. And he can see the startled look on the blissed out face when he slowly starts to breath through his nose, forcing himself not to swallow. Yuuri knows he has semen dripping down his chin and he catches it with his fingers. 

The realization on his lovers face when he rubs his fingers together as in a motion to warm the substance on his fingers. The other shakes his head, mumbling he could no way take more, but he's not saying that what would truly make Yuuri stop. He knows the rules.

Yuuri takes no prisoners and uses his coated fingers to push the first two in at one go. This causes the other to buck up and take them in even deeper than Yuuri had put them. he starts to slowly move his fingers over the soft skin inside he has learned to know so well. 

All the while he's playing his fingers he lets little bits of the semen in his mouth drop on his hand and fingers, coating them more and more. The sounds coming from his partners throat mix so well with the sounds coming from his hole loosening for Yuuri. Around finger three he finds the sweet spot inside that makes his lover come yet again, even though there is no semen. By the time they are open enough for Yuuri to push in four whole fingers his partner is panting and no longer capable to make any recognizable words. 

He looks at his partners face for a moment. Just long enough for them to look at them and give a nod. Yuuri sticks his fingers in his mouth coating them one last time. He uses this to coat his own cock. The moment he lines it up and pushes the head in he forcibly and very audibly swallows the remaining semen down. At the startled intake of breath his lover makes at this display he pushes in completely. 

The movements he makes are not slow and shallow. Every push and pull has his full length running inside his lover and over that one spot. The cries are in sync to every movement and he can feel the body clench around him stronger with every flick of his hips and he knows his lover won't last much longer. But then again neither is he. 

The cascade of tremors going through his lovers body, just before it sieges up and comes one last time, make Yuuri spill inside with all the force left in him. he manages to milk himself three more pushes before slipping out and collapsing on his lover. 

Victor looks at Yuuri completely out of the world over him. Now that is one way to get a wake-up call, even though he is in no state to actually get up. Knowing he should get cleaned he pokes Yuuri with the little strength he still can muster. The brown eyes pop open and a sweet smile forms on Yuuri's face before he softly kisses Victor. 

Yuuri then gets out of bed and gets some of the wet wipes they had purchased just for this kind of activity. He then sets to work and cleans his own and Victor's body completely from any trace. Once that is done he snuggles up to Victor again and mumbles about sleep. victor just kisses his brow and tucks them both in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked.   
> Something as simple as a smiley is enough to make my day.


End file.
